brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ki-Adi-Mundi
Ki-Adi-Mundi is a Star Wars minifigure based on the character of the same name from the Star Wars Movies. He was a member of an intelligent race of beings and a respected member of the Jedi Council and led Clone Troopers as a General in the Clone Wars. He was stationed on Mygeeto when Order 66 was issued, and was fired upon by Commander Bacara and Galactic Marines after receiving Palpatine's orders to kill the Jedi. He tried to defend himself, but fell to blaster fire. He appeared in a physical form for the first time in 7959 Geonosian Starfighter. Description In 7959 Geonosian Starfighter, he has an exclusive hairpiece which gives his head a larger appearance. It has the mould of hair at the back. He has a printed face which depicts a small beard, an old looking face, and green eyes. He wears a tan shirt, brown trousers and waistcoat, and a blue bladed lightsaber. There is also printing of wrinkles on the back of his head which continues onto his headpiece. In the Video Games ]] Ki-Adi Mundi can be used as a playable character in all four LEGO Star Wars games. He first appeared in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (excluding the Game Boy Advance version) as a purchasable character. He held a blue-bladed lightsaber and had an enlarged minifigure head. In LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, he could be used as a playable character if a save file from the first game was detected on the system and the "Use Old Save" extra was in use. This could not be done on the Game Boy Advance or the Xbox 360. in 2007, Ki-Adi Mundi would reappear as a purchasable character in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, with a new design (brown clothes and cape). Ki-Adi Mundi was later featured in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars and LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens with an updated design. Notes * A cheat to unlock Ki-Adi Mundi in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game was featured in a LEGO Magazine. * In LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace, Ki-Adi's design is based on his appearance in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. Appearances * 7959 Geonosian Starfighter * 75206 Jedi and Clone Troopers Battle Pack Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (Using Old Save Data) * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * The Yoda Chronicles Gallery Je (2).jpg|Ki-Adi-Mundi in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens mundi padawan menace.png|From LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace. kit adi-1.jpg|Ki-Adi Mundi in 7956 Geonosian Starfighter kit adi-2.jpg|Mundi from the side. MundiYC.png| From Yoda Chronicles. Ki-Adi-Mundi.png|Appearance in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2005 Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games